When waiting, quietly is under the influence
by purplepagoda
Summary: Calleigh and Eric go to Vegas to meet some other CSI's during the summer of '07 interesting, and surprising things happen.
1. The city of sin

_A/N: This is a crossover between CSI, and CSI: Miami.  
Summertime 2007:  
_Eric and Calleigh decide to go to Vegas while they've got some time off. They call up the Vegas team. Warrick, Catherine, Sara, Grissom, Nick, and Greg meet them at the club of the hotel that they're staying in. They all dance, drink, and chat. A few of them end up a little more than wasted. The problems of course comes the following morning.

Calleigh's room:

As she opens her eyes she's met with a pounding migrane. She groans and closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath and rolls over. She realizes that there is someone in her bed. She opens her eyes again. She's quite surprised by who is in her bed with her.

Eric's room: He slowly wakes up. He gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom to get an aspirin. He brushes his teeth, and showers. Forgetting his clothes in his suitcase he has to wrap a towel around his waste and goes into the bedroom. As he walks into the room he realizes that there is a woman in his bed. He goes over to her.

He whispers, "Hey wake up."

"What time is it?" she asks as she reaches for her watch that is on the bed side table with her left hand.

Calleigh's room: She shakes the other party in her bed quite violently.

"What?" he groans as he covers his head with a pillow.

She takes the pillow off his head and hits him with it, "Get up!" she exclaims.

He opens his eyes and looks at her. "Hi," he says as he rubs his eyes to make sure that he's seeing straight.

"Hi," she replies while shaking her head.

"Did we?" he asks.

"I think so. I mean..."

He looks under the sheets. "I guess that we did," he replies.

"I guess. Do you remember anything about last night?"

"I don't even remember leaving the club," he tells her.

"Neither do I," she replies trying to remember.

Eric's room: As she reaches for her watch he notices something. He grabs her hand.

"What did you do that for?" she asks.

"You're married?" he asks.

"What? No I'm not married..."

"Well then why are you wearing a wedding band?"

"I don't know. I'm not married. If I were married I don't think what I assume happened last night would have," she tells him.

She pulls the sheet up, and sits up in bed. He sits down on the end of the bed. "Are you sure you're not married?" he asks.

"Yes," she tells him.

"Ok," he agrees as he goes over to his side of the bed to get his wallet out of his pants. He pulls out his wallet, but feels something else in his pocket. It's a piece of paper, and a piece of metal. He takes them out. He shows her the piece of metal.

"See you've got one too. Some of our friends must be playing a joke on us,"

"I don't think so," he tells her as he opens up the paper.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

He finishes reading the paper, and then hands it to her. After she finishes reading it her eyes bug out.

"This can't be right. I would remember if I got married,"

"How do you know? We both had a lot to drink last night,"

"This just can't be right,"

"Why don't we get dressed and we'll go down to the chapel and see if it's real or some trick our friend's are playing on us,"

"Ok," she agrees.

Calleigh's room:

"I'm almost positive that we did something last night," she tells him.

"Yeah why?"

She shows him a half filled trash can that is supposed to be by the bed.

"Oh. I see..."

"Yeah. So..."

"Now what?"

"I don't know. I mean I like you but..."

"But last night just happened because we were hammered,"

"Exactly. So what do you want to do?"

"We'll just pretend it never happened. I mean what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas right?"

"For the most part,"

"So you just want to pretend it didn't happen?" she asks.

"If that's ok with you,"

"Yeah that's fine with me," she tells him.

Eric's room:

"You ready?" she calls into the bathroom as she slips her shoe on.

"Yeah," he tells her as he comes out of the bathroom.

"Ok then, let's go down stairs," she suggests.

"Ok,"

He grabs the room key, and they go downstairs to the chapel.

"Are you two lovebirds back?" the woman sitting at the desk of the chapel asks.

"Back?" he questions.

"Uh huh," she nods.

"So you saw the two of us in here last night?" she asks.

"Of course I did," she answers.

"So..." he clears his throat.

"It's ok. This happens all the time. Most people don't remember that they got married,"

"So we got married?" she asks.

"Yeah. Most people don't believe me, so that's why we keep video on file," she tells them.

She pulls it out.

"Can we see it?" he asks.

"Of course," the woman replies she pops it into the DVD player of the TV. She then turns it on.

They watch in horror. When it's over they just stare at each other.

"Thanks," she replies politely.

"Why don't we go grab a bite," he suggests.

"Sure," she agrees.

He takes her to the restaurant of the hotel. Once they're seated, and they order they begin to discuss the problem at hand.

"So now what?" he asks.

"I don't know. I guess we get it annulled," she suggests.

"Just like that?"

"Yeah I mean I barely know you,"

"Ok that's true. And I don't really know you either. We should at least get to know each other before we do anything. I'm not a big believer in divorce so I'd at least like to give it half a chance,"

"Ok I think that's fair,"

Calleigh's room: He gets a shower, gets dressed and gets ready to leave. He slips his watch back on and goes over to her.

"Bye," he tells her.

"Bye," she smiles.

"I'll see you... when I see you," he tells her not very cleverly.

"Yeah. Maybe some other time we can have dinner or something,"

"Yeah. That would be nice," he agrees.

"Bye Calleigh," he repeats only this time he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"That's all I get?" she asks. She then gives him a real kiss. He smiles and waves as he heads for the door.

Eric:

"So tell me about you," she necessitates.

"There's not much to tell. I mean my job is basically my life. And I've been known to mix my job with my private life which has definitely back fired,"

"Yeah I can understand that. I've had this thing with a co-worker for a while,"

"Yeah that's never happened to me," he says sarcastically.

Calleigh: She goes out of the room a few seconds after he leaves.

"Hey," she calls down the hall.

He doesn't hear her he just keeps on walking.

"Hey," she calls again.

Once again he doesn't hear her.

"GREG!" she shouts down the hallway.

He turns around and comes back.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"You forgot your wallet," she tells him as she puts in the palm of his hand.

"Oh, thanks,"

"Yeah," she half-smiles and then goes back into her room.

Eric:

They finish up with their breakfasts, which happen to be the same thing, and then begin to talk again.

"I feel really stupid asking you this but what's your last name?" she questions.

"Delektorsky. It's unusual, so most people just call me Delko, it's a lot more simple,"

"Yeah,"

"Ok. I think it's my turn to ask you a few questions,"

"Ok," she agrees.

"So what's his name?"

"Who?"

"My competition," he jokes.

"Oh. His name is Warrick, but don't worry he's married. You don't have to worry. He's never going to get a divorce,"

"Good to know. I wouldn't my wife to be tempted by someone else," he jokes.

"Oh wow it's been a long time since I've been one of those,"

"You were married?"

"Uh huh,"

"So what else don't I know about you Catherine?"

"Well I'm not sure if you know or not, but I've got a daughter,"

"No I didn't know that. How old?"

"Fourteen,"

"Such a..."

"Troubling age. She drives me crazy,"

"I can imagine,"

"So what about you? Have you ever been married or have any kids?"

"No to both. But I'd love to do both. I've always wanted kids,"

"Well now I guess you can say that you have to the first one,"

"Yeah,"

"You seem like you're a pretty nice guy. I think that I'd like to get to know you more. How long are you in town?"

"Until tomorrow afternoon,"

"Why don't you come over tonight around seven for dinner. You can meet Lindsey,"

"Ok," he agrees as they leave the table and go their separate ways.


	2. With time

Eric seems to hit it off with Lindsey and Catherine. He even eats Catherine's not so world famous cooking. She decides to give the guy a chance before they get the marriage annulled. She decides to fly out the next month or two with Lindsey to discuss thing further, and get to know each other better.

On the flight home Calleigh and Eric are pretty quiet.

"What's on your mind?" he asks her.

"I did something stupid," she tells him.

"You want to tell me what?"

"No,"

"I'm not going to tell anyone, and I think I can top it," he tells her.

"Ok. I kind of slept with one of the guys,"

"Which guys?"

"From Vegas CSI,"

"Oh who?"

"Greg,"

"He's the younger one right?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh well I can top it,"

"How?"

"I slept with Catherine,"

"Ok? But how does that top mine?" she asks.

He takes the wedding band out of his pocket and slips it on. He shows her.

"A ring?" she asks.

"Yeah. I kind of had a quicky Vegas wedding,"

"Oh. To who?"

"Catherine?"

"Oh. Well I guess that tops mine,"

"Yeah I guess,"

"So. Did you get it annulled?"

"No we decided to at least get to know each other before we get it annulled,"

"Oh," she sighs.

Over the next month or two Eric, and Catherine talk on the phone, through email, and letters. They talk for hours on the phone. Finally two months have gone by and Catherine gets the chance flies out, but Lindsey decides that she'd rather stay with her friends since it's just for a weekend.

Miami CSI headquarters: Catherine comes in and goes over to the receptionist. Calleigh happens to be walking through that area and sees Catherine.

"Catherine?" she asks.

"Yeah?" Catherine turns around.

"Hi,"

"Hi Calleigh,"

"I'm guessing that you're looking for Eric?"

"Yeah,"

"He's at a crime scene right now. I don't know when he'll be back,"

"Oh I was really hoping that he'd be here. I was hoping he could take me to lunch. I'm starving and I don't know what restaurants are good,"

"You know I'm actually due for my lunch break so if you want we could go out for lunch. Eric told me to make sure you made it to his place if he wasn't back by the time you got here,"

"Ok. Sure,"

They go down the street to a nice little restaurant. They don't really talk much during lunch. About halfway through Catherine asks a question.

"So how did you like Vegas?" Catherine asks.

"It was ok. It could have been better,"

"Why do you say that?"

"No reason,"

"You sure?"

"I just kind of did something stupid,"

"With who?"

"What?" Calleigh almost chokes on her food.

"Nick or Greg? I'm guessing Greg just because he's been so chipper lately,"

"Uh..." Calleigh doesn't know what to say.

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone. I mean after all you didn't tell anyone that I'm married,"

Calleigh just nods.

"Are you ok? You look a little bit green,"

"I'm fine," she swallows hard.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh. Will you excuse me I'll be right back," she says as she darts toward the bathroom.

"Ok," Catherine says to herself after Calleigh leaves.

About ten minutes later Calleigh comes back to the table.

"Are you ok?" Catherine asks.

Calleigh takes a drink of water and then answers, "Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't seem like the type of person who would have a weak stomach. I mean you are a CSI,"

"I normally don't. I don't know what's going on. I haven't been feeling like myself lately,"

"Oh," is all Catherine says. She bites her tongue hoping Calleigh will figure it out on her own.

"Are you ready to go?" Calleigh questions.

"Uh huh,"

Calleigh shows Catherine to Eric's and then goes back to the lab.

Catherine is waiting on Eric when he walks in the house. She grimaces when he gets close.

"What is that smell?" she asks.

"You should ask Calleigh that. All I know is that she threw up all over me today,"

"Please go change, and shower, and throw those clothes away,"

"Yeah, I'll be back in a few minutes," he tells her.

"Take your time," she tells him.

When he gets out of the shower he goes into the living room to find her.

"So how was your day at work?" she smirks.

"Fine except for getting puked on. That was disgusting,"

"I can imagine. I've been puked on before,"

"By who?"

"Lindsey,"

"Eww,"

"Yeah,"

"I don't know what's wrong with Calleigh. I mean today she puked on me, and yesterday she nearly threw up at a crime scene. She ended up running outside and puking in the neighbor's yard,"

"I really didn't need to know that,"

"Sorry. I just wanted to share my disgust with someone,"

"I'm sure it'll be over in a couple months,"

"Months? What? Why would you say that. I hope it's over by Monday. I'm going to have a puke free weekend, and I hope that when I go back to work I'll have a puke free week,"

"I doubt it,"

"Why do you say that? Are you trying to jinx me, or curse me?"

"No I just don't think it'll be over by then,"

"Why not? Is there something you know that I don't? Does Calleigh suddenly have some sort of vendetta against me?"

"I don't think that it's something she can control,"

"Don't say that. I hope that she can. I hope she doesn't puke anymore ever, especially on me,"

"I would have loved to be there for that,"

"No I would have had to immediately go file for annulment,"

"Why?"

"Because you would have laughed just like everyone else,"

"I'm sorry, but it would have been funny,"

"Yeah, yeah. So why do you think that this won't be over by the weekend?"

"I think it's more than a 24 hour bug,"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I know these sorts of things. Just trust me on this one,"

"Alright. But I hope you're wrong,"

"I'll bet you ten bucks I'm not,"

"I'll take that bet,"

"It's a deal,"

"Ok. So are you ready to go?"

"Where?"

"Somewhere. It's a surprise,"

He takes her for a long walk on the pier, then out to dinner. And then home for a nice relaxing movie. Before the movie is over he slips away and fills the tub with a bubble bath. He covers her eyes and leads her into the bathroom. She smiles and kisses him. He leaves the bathroom. She gets in, and calls him back in. She makes him bend down and give her a kiss. And then puts some bubbles on his face.

"Thanks,"he tells her.

"Sure. No problem. I think maybe you should get in here with me," she suggests.

"I hoped that you would ask me that,"

Meanwhile Calleigh's: She lays in bed absolutely miserable. She'd like to be in bed, but the persistent nausea keeps her from going to sleep. She flips on the TV to the news. Ten minutes of a half an hour news segment spends time discussing Nicole Richie and her confirming her pregnancy. Calleigh flips off the T.V., and her lamp. She lays there sleeplessly with her eyes closed. Then she suddenly opens her eyes, and flips the lamp back on. She rummages through her drawer and finds her planner. She flips through it, and meets a dreadful out come. She pulls up her hair, and goes to a nearby drugstore. She ends up falling asleep in the bathroom. She wakes up before ths sun even comes up. She throws up for a solid ten minutes. She brushes her teeth and then showers. She gets dressed and then realizes she needs to pee. When she gets up she sees the little plastic stick on the back of the toilet. She takes a deep breath, and reads the test.

Eric's: Around nine Catherine wake's up. Eric brings her breakfast in bed.

"I brought coffee, milk, and orange juice I wasn't sure which one you preferred,"

"Anyone of them would have been fine,"

"I made you pancakes, and eggs, and toast, and sausage links and patties, and bacon. I didn't really know what you liked,"

"I'm not picky. But since you made all of this, and I can't eat it all I need some help eating it,"

"I can do that,"

After the weekend is over they both seriously consider staying married and relocating to be closer to one another.

* * *

_A/N: Give me some reviews folks. Let's shoot for five. Please!! With lots of sugar on top_


	3. Meaningful Conversation

"Good morning, coffee?" Greg asks Catherine as she joins him in the break room.

"Yes please,"

"So how was your weekend?" he asks as he hands her a cup of coffee.

"Good. I'm a little jet lagged though," she admits.

"Oh. Did you go somewhere?"

"I went away for the weekend,"

"Oh," Greg sighs.

"Thanks for the coffee Greggo," she tells him as she leaves the room.

She gets halfway down the hall before she gets stopped again.

"Hey Catherine," a familiar voice calls out.

"Yes Warrick?"

"Can I talk to you,"

"Sure. What's up?"

"In private?"

"Sure," they go into the unoccupied locker room.

"What's on your mind Warrick?" she asks after taking a sip of coffee.

"I just wanted to let you know that you were right,"

"About what?"

"Tina and I. We filed for divorce last week,"

"I'm sorry to hear that,"

"I thought that maybe you'd want to go out for drinks tonight,"

"Sorry I can't,"

"Do you have plans?"

"No. I'm in a relationship Warrick,"

"Oh," he replies.

"Sorry though," she tells him as she leaves the locker room.

Miami:

"Coffee?" Eric asks Calleigh as he pushes a cup her way.

"No thanks," she replies in an exhausted tone.

"You ok?" he asks her.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just a little tired is all,"

"Long weekend?"

"The longest,"

"I'm sorry to hear that,"

"I want to apologize for Friday. I didn't mean to throw up on you. I'm really sorry,"

"It's ok don't worry about it. Sometimes you just can't control your bodily functions,"

"I'd really like to,"

"So are you still feeling sick?"

"Yes sadly,"

"Maybe you should go home,"

"I think I'll be ok,"

"Alright," he agrees.

Around lunchtime Catherine gets a phone call.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hi Catherine this is Calleigh,"

"Hi,"

"I got your number from Eric. I was wondering if you could do a favor for me,"

"Sure what's that?"

"When you get the chance could you ask Greg to give me a call when he has the time?"

"Yeah I can do that what's your number?"

"1-305-555-8491,"

"Ok. I'll tell him," she says after writing the number down on a clean napkin.

"Thanks bye,"

Catherine writes Calleigh's name on the napkin, finishes her lunch and goes to find Greg. She finds him examining evidence.

"Hey Greg,"

"Yeah?"

"I've got something for you,"

"What?"

"Here," she says as she puts the napkin in his hand.

"What is this for? Do I have something on my face?"

"No this person asked me to tell you to call her,"

He opens the napkin and reads it.

"When did you talk to her?"

"About five minutes ago,"

"Where?"

"In the breakroom,"

"What?"

"On the phone," she clarifies.

"Oh how did she get your number?"

"This isn't twenty questions just call her when you get the chance,"

"Ok,"

The following Friday when Catherine gets home she gets a little surprise. When she opens the door she sees Lindsey playing video games with Eric.

"When did you get in?" she asks.

"About an hour ago,"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise,"

"Oh,"

"If you don't mind I thought that I'd take you two ladies out to dinner,"

"Can I get a shower first?"

"Please," Lindsey requests not looking up from the video game for a minute.

After dinner they drop Lindsey off at a friend's house and head home. They shower and slip into bed.

"Catherine," he sighs.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking..."

"Oh yeah what were you thinking?"

"I really like you,"

"I really like you too,"

"And well I just wanted you to know that I love you,"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Good because I love you too,"

"Good. I think that we should stay married,"

"I do too but I don't know how being married is going to work we live in two different parts of the country,"

"Yeah but we don't have to. I mean I'd gladly transfer here,"

"You would?"

"Yeah. You mean a lot to me,"

"I'm glad to hear that because you mean a lot to me too,"

"And I was thinking since no one but Lindsey, and Calleigh know that we're married why don't we plan a real wedding? I think it would be really nice,"

"You still have to meet my mother,"

"And I'll ask her if I can marry you,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I want to have a real wedding. And I want you to be my wife forever. And have a real wedding ring too,"

"I don't need anything fancy,"

"I want you to have whatever you want,"

"You're not at all what I expected you'd be,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I figured you'd just be a shallow jerk,"

"I used to be a real jerk. And then I fell for the right person and I didn't want to be a jerk to her because I wanted to keep her,"

"Oh and who was this person you fell for?"

"You,"

"Ok so let's talk about this how is this going to work? You're going to transfer out here right?"

"Yeah unless you want to do it the other way around,"

"No all of Lindsey's friends are here and I couldn't ask her to leave them,"

"I think that's fair,"

"So is there something that you want?"

He thinks for a minute. He hesitates to answer. She can tell that something's on his mind.

She asks him, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing it isn't important," he lies.

"What?"

"Never mind,"

"You can ask,"

"I don't want to because if I do then if you say no things are going to be awkward between us,"

"I doubt I'll say no. Please just ask,"

"I really like Lindsey. She's a great kid, and I'd be happy to be her father but she's almost grown and I've always dreamed of having a kid or two of my own,"

"Ok. I think that we can discuss that,"

"Do you want to have a kid?"

"Yeah. I mean it would be a lot easier knowing that I was going to be married to someone who actually wanted that child, and that they supported me and didn't treat me like crap,"

"That's understandable,"

"How long do you want to wait after getting married before we have a baby?"

"A year or so,"

"Ok,"

"Can we wait that long?"

"What do you mean?" she questions.

"You're 48, time is limited right?"

"You don't have to worry about it,"

"Why not?"

"Because after Lindsey's dad died for some reason I felt like I might at some point want another child. So I decided to have my eggs frozen,"

"Oh,"

"You know Grissom is retiring in December which will make me supervisor so there will be a position open,"

"Ok. How long do you want to wait to get married?"

"I don't care,"

"December is in two months is that enough time to get a wedding planned?"

"Yeah,"

"If you want we can get married on Christmas or New Year's Eve or something,"

"I don't want to get married on Christmas. Maybe a couple days before,"

"Like?"

"Like the 23rd,"

"Yeah I think that would be a good day,"

"Ok. So how many kids do you want? Because I'll definitely have one with you but I don't know how many more than one because I've never really desired to have a whole pack of kids,"

"One or two,"

"Good. If you still want a second after we have the first then we can talk about it but I'm not making any promises,"

"Ok I think that sounds fair," he admits.


	4. Announcements, and other news

Before Eric leaves he meets Lilly and she agrees to let him marry Catherine. Over the next two weeks Catherine makes plans for the wedding. She is constantly calling Eric to confirm that everything is ok with him. Seeing as she's keeping everything reasonable he agrees to it all. They decide that the guest list will only include fifty people. Finally on October 15th Catherine mails out the invitations. They decide to announce the wedding that day at work. When Catherine goes into the break room luckily everyone, but Brass, and Warrick are in there either putting lunches in the fridge, or grabbing a cup of coffee and a doughnut.

Catherine whistles loudly to gain their attention. The room falls quiet and they all look at her.

"Can I have your attention for a few minutes please?"

They all stare at her.

"Go ahead," Grissom suggests.

"I'm getting married," she tells them.

"Great when?" Nick asks.

"On December twenty third," she announces.

"While I've got your attention I'd like to make an announcement too," Grissom says.

"Ok," they murmur simultaneously.

"At the end of December I'm going to retire, and I'll be leaving Catherine as supervisor," he annouces.

They clap, and then individually wonder out of the room. Catherine walks with Sara to the garage in order to head to a crime scene.

"Where's Warrick?" Catherine asks.

"He's in divorce court today," Sara replies.

"Are you going to be ok with this?" Catherine questions.

"With what?"

"With me being your supervisor?"

"Yeah. I'm fine with it,"

"Are you sure? Because I know that we butt heads sometimes,"

"We can both be smug know it all's too. So I guess it's time we just learn to work together,"

"Yeah," Catherine agrees.

The following day: As Catherine is leaving work she bumps into Warrick.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" Catherine asks.

"I already know Catherine. I got the invitation in my mailbox yesterday,"

"I didn't want you to find out that way. I wanted to tell you in person when I told everyone else,"

"Why? So you could humiliate me in front of everyone?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I love you and it's obvious to everyone, but you don't even give a damn,"

"Warrick you had a million chances and you didn't take them. Now it's too late,"

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't still have feelings for you,"

She looks him dead in the eye, "Warrick Brown I don't have feelings for you anymore. You're a friend and nothing more. I'm in love with the man I'm marrying,"

"Some punk named Eric? He's almost twenty years younger than you are,"

"So? Look please don't question this. I love him, and I'm going to marry him. Please just be happy for me,"

"You weren't happy when I married Tina,"

"I'm sorry for that,"

"Me too," he tells her as he brushes past her and goes into the building.

That night as she lays in bed she thinks about things. She almost expected herself to still have feelings for Warrick, but she didn't. She loved him as a friend and nothing more. Knowing what she does she realizes that if she had the chance to marry Warrick instead of Eric that night she wouldn't have.

Greg: He was flipping through the channels when he saw a blonde that reminded him of her. Suddenly he remembered that he was supposed to call her. He furiously looks for the pants he was wearing that day. Then he finds them in the dryer with an illegible piece of what used to be paper in the pocket. He wanted to kick himself. Now he was going to look like a jerk to this great, girl. Of course he was going to look like an even bigger jerk when he saw her at Catherine's wedding.

Eric: He was staring at the wedding band on his hand. Thinking of her again. He opened that little box and looked at it again. He hoped that she'd like it. It sure cost enough, but he didn't even care about that. He stares at the picture of her sitting by his bed. It was one of her, him, and Lindsey taken in a photobooth at the mall. They laughed for almost an hour after those pictures.

Calleigh: She was laying in bed hoping to go to sleep. A sudden wave of nausea reminds her that she's not going to get to sleep very soon. She spends half the night in the bathroom. When she gets out she still can't fall asleep. She thinks about that night, and how she couldn't even remember it. She didn't want this. Not like this. She wasn't even sure if she wanted this at all. She slept with a guy that was several years younger than her. Actually she didn't even know how much younger he was than her. She didn't know anything about him. And now this. She should have known better than to get drunk, and stupid. It was obvious that what happened in Vegas normally didn't stay in Vegas.

The following morning she drags herself out of bed after the alarm clock screeches at her for ten minutes. She showers and goes to her intended destination.

Finally she hears her name called out by a nurse.

"Miss... Calleigh?"

She stands up and follows the nurse back to an exam room. She waits for the doctor for a while. He comes in and talks to her. He has the nurse draw some blood, and then she leaves.

Eric:

"Hey," he greets as Calleigh arrives late to the crime scene.

"Hi," she feigns a smile as she pulls up her hair into a loose bun.

"So did you get the invitation yet?"

"Yeah. I already told you that I'd be there though,"

"I know. But I just wanted to double check,"

"I'll be there,"

"Good. So why are you late?"

"I had an appointment,"

"With? A mob man?" he jokes.

"No with a doctor,"

"Good. You finally gave up on the puking ever going away?"

"No. I just want to know what's wrong. I'm tired of throwing up,"

"You might want to keep your voice down about that. H is coming this way,"

"I'll get to work then," she says.

She begins helping Eric process the crime scene. Horatio walks over.

"How are you two doing?" he asks.

"Fine," Eric replies.

Calleigh just nods.

"You ok Calleigh?" he asks her.

She nods again, and then gets up.

"Are you going somewhere,"

"I'll be right back," she says hoping that he'll move and let her through.

"You just got here,"

"I'm sorry. I had an appointment," she says quickly.

"Oh something wrong?"

"No," she grimaces looking for a way out of the conversation.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

Before she can speak her bodily functions answer for her. She throws up all over him. Eric starts laughing hysterically.

"Delko this isn't funny. I don't think I'm getting you a wedding present now,"

"Sorry," he replies trying to stop laughing.

"Calleigh are you ok?" Horatio asks.

"Yeah," she lies.

"Calleigh,"

"Yes Horatio?"

"Go home please. Get well and come back,"

"Ok. I'm so sorry,"

"Don't worry about it Calleigh. Just go home and get well,"

"Will do," she says as she leaves the scene.

Catherine:

"Hey Greg. How's it going?"

"Good," he tells he as he focuses on processing the evidence.

"You want some help?"

"Yeah sure,"

"So did you make that call yet?"

"No not yet. I'm going to though,"

"Ok,"

Calleigh:

She goes home and passes out on the couch. When she wakes up she doesn't feel like she's going to throw up for once. She feels fine all day long. The following day she goes back to work and still feels fine. The day after that, just before she is due to wake up she gets a phone call.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Miss Duquesne,"

"Yes?"

"This is Megan calling from Doctor Morgan's office,"

"Oh hi,"

"I just called to inform you of you test results,"

"Ok?"

"Congratulations Miss Duquesne you're pregnant,"

"Ok, thanks bye," she hangs up before the receptionist is finished telling her what she needs to know. As soon as she hangs up she instantly feels nauseous. She rushes to the bathroom. She gets ready for work just in time not to be late. She shows up and the first person she sees is Eric.

"You look green. Are you going to throw up on someone today?" he jokes.

"I might. Maybe it'll be you just out of spite," she jokes.

"That would be mean,"

"I know,"

"Seriously though are you feeling ok?"

"No I feel like crap. But I'm going to suck it up and do my job,"

"Ok. Just don't let H find out,"

"Let me find out what?"

"That she stole your coffee the other day," Eric covers for her.

"I thought it was you,"

"No sir. It was Calleigh,"

"Yeah, sorry it was me," she admits.

"Ok. Well as much as I'd like to discuss that further I need you two to go to a scene,"

"Ok," they agree.

Catherine:

"Hey Griss can I talk to you for a minute?" she asks as she walks into his office.

"Yeah what's up?"

"You're looking for a replacement for my position right?"

"Yes. And I've got to get it filled before I leave,"

"Well I was thinking,"

"You'd like Eric to have it?"

"Yeah,"

"I talked to Ecklie and he thinks that it would be ok as long as you two stay professional at work, and you don't show any favoritism toward him,"

"I can do that,"

"Good because I just talked to Horatio about it on the phone this morning,"


	5. Chapter 5

Eric: After he gets back from the scene he's tired and just wants to go home.

"Hey Delko can I talk to you for a minute?" Horatio asks.

"Sure," he agrees as he follows Horatio into his office.

"I got a call from Gil Grissom today."

"Oh?"

"He said that he'd like you to take over Catherine's old position."

"Really?"

"Yes. I told him that we'd be sad to see you go, but we'd let you go if we had to."

"I don't want to leave you guys. But I want to live with my wife, and we discussed it and we reached the agreement that I would move there because it isn't fair to make her daughter move."

"Oh I see. How old is her daughter?"

"Fourteen."

"So are you sure that this is what you'd like to do?"

"Yes sir,"he answers confidently.

"Ok. If that's what you want I'll let you go."

"Thank you H."

"No problem Delko."

A month later:

Calleigh:

"Calleigh?" Horatio calls out.

"Yeah Horatio?"

"May I speak to you in my office please?"

"Yes," she answers.

She goes into the office and shuts the door behind her.

"Is everything ok with you?" he asks.

"Why do you ask?"

"You've been a little bit off lately. Are you sure that everything is ok?"

"Just a little personal problem. Nothing I can't handle."

"Well I've got faith that you can, but I'm just concerned that whatever it is affecting your work. You seem distracted. And I can't have that I need your focus to be on your job."

"I'm sorry. I apologize."

"Is something going on that I should know about?"

"Probably," she admits.

"But?"

"But I'd rather not discuss it right now," she answers.

"Are you going to discuss it later?"

"Yes," she confirms.

"You're not sick are you?"

"No I'm fine. I'll let you know what's going on when it's necessary, I just don't think it is at this point," she tells him.

"Ok, you can go back to work now."

The following day she goes to her scheduled doctor's appointment.

"Hi Miss Duquesne," the doctor greets after he comes into her exam rom.

"Hi doctor Morgan," she smiles.

"How are you today Miss Duquesne?"

"I'm fine. You can just call me Calleigh."

"Ok. Calleigh how are you really?"

"I could be better. I've been pretty sick."

"You've lost a substantial amount of weight. We can give you a shot to suppress the morning sickness if you'd like," he offers.

"That would be great," she answers feeling relieved.

"Ok. The nurse will come in to give you a shot after we do an ultrasound."

"Ok," she agrees.

He turns the screen around for her to see.

"There it is. That's your baby Miss... Calleigh,"

She stares at the screen.

"Any questions?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"I'll print you off the pictures, and the nurse will come give them to you when she gives you your shot. Is that ok?"

"Uh huh," she nods.

"I almost forgot do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations you're having a girl,"he informs her.

"Thank goodness," she says under her breath.

The nurse brings the pictures and gives her a shot. After he shot she leaves and goes home. When she gets home she's exhausted. She just sits on the couch for a little while. She pulls the ultrasound pictures out of her purse. She stares at them in awe. She picks up the phone and dials.

Catherine:

"Hello?" she answers without looking at the caller i.d.

"Hi Catherine it's Calleigh,"she announces.

"Greg still hasn't called you?"

"No. I was wondering if you could give me his number?"

"Of course. Do you have a pen and paper handy?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. His number is 1-702-555-6859."

"Thanks."

"If you don't mind me asking is everything ok?"

"Yeah,"she lies.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she lies again.

"I know we don't know each other that well but you're one of Eric's best friends, so if you ever need to talk or anything you can talk to me."

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

"Uh huh."

"Bye hon, I'll talk to you later," she tells her.

"Bye," Catherine hangs up.

Calleigh:

She hangs up with Catherine and gives Greg a call. It rings several times and then it goes to voicemail.

"Hey this is Greg if you leave me a message and I'll get back with you."

"Hey Greg it's Calleigh please call me back as soon as you can I need to talk to you. It's really important," she hangs up.

Greg: He's walking down the hall and he hears his phone beep indicating that he has a message. He pulls his phone out of his pocket. He stares down toward the ground as he starts to flip it open. Something hits his leg, and he nearly loses his balance. Instead he just drops his phone right into a bucket of mop water.

"Are you ok?" the cleaning man asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just dropped my phone into the bucket," Greg replies.

"I'll get it for you," the man sticks his gloved hand into the bucket and pulls out Greg's phone. "Here you go," the man smiles as he hands the phone back to Greg.

"Thanks."

He flips open the phone hoping that it will still work and the screen is blank. He pushes the power button. It makes a terrible, unidentifiable noise.

"Great," he says to himself. He walks into the breakroom and grabs a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. On his way out he drops his dead cell phone into the trash can.

Eric:

"How many more cakes do we have to taste?" he asks Catherine.

"One more . This is the only decision you have to make about the wedding,"she reminds him.

"Fine," he grumbles. He takes a bite of the last cake.

"What do you guys think?" Catherine questions Eric and Lindsey.

"Chocolate. The other ones are basically all disgusting," Lindsey replies to her mother.

"I agree. And after a while they all start to taste the same," Eric adds.

"Seriously? All this cake eating and you two come up with chocolate?" Catherine asks.

They just nod.

"Fine we'll go with chocolate,"she sighs in defeat.

Calleigh:

She sits on her couch and thumbs through a photo album. They're mostly pictures of her when she's a baby. After a few pages she sits the book down on the floor and closes her eyes.

"What am I going to do?" she asks herself out loud.

She stares at the ceiling hoping an answer will come to her, instead she ends up falling asleep.

Greg:

"Hey Greg where have you been? I've been calling you the last ten minutes," Warrick tells him as he comes into the room.

"Sorry my cellphone died," he apologizes.

"Battery?"

"No I dropped it in a bucket of mop water," he replies.

"Oh so dead forever?"

"Yep," Greg nods.

"That sucks."

"It's ok though it was time to get a new phone any way."

"You could get the i-phone. They're beautiful."

"I could, but I'm really into being a klutz. So I'm not going to spend all that money on a phone that I'll just end up losing or breaking."

"I see your point."

"I'll probably just get whatever phone the phone company wants to give me for free."

"Don't you have to renew your contract to do that?"

"No," he shakes his head.

"That's good."

"Yeah I guess. I really liked that phone though. Now I've got to reprogram everything. That'll be fun."

"Yeah. So are you ready to help me process this evidence?"

"Yeah," he nods.

"Then let's get started."

Catherine and Eric:

"Momཀ" Lindsey exclaims.

"What?"

"The light is green," she announces.

Catherine looks up and sees that the light is green. She makes her turn and focuses on the road.

"Where are you guys going on your honeymoon?" Lindsey asks.

"We haven't decided yet," Eric tells her.

"Oh. Do I have to stay with grandma when you go?"

"No," Catherine answers her.

"So then I can stay with a friend?" she asks.

"Yes, or you can go with us," Catherine jokes.

"Eww, no thank you."

"So what friend do you want to stay with?"

"Riley."

"Do I know Riley? I don't think I've met her before."

"You haven't but..."

"I have to meet her first."

"But mom,"Lindsey argues.

"Isn't Riley a boy's name? A particular boy? Maybe your boyfriend?" Eric chimes in.

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Because I heart Riley is written all over your notebook," Eric answers.

"How did you know that?"

"I guessed. I heard you talking to him on the phone earlier," he admits.

"Oh," Lindsey sighs.

"That was a nice try though," he compliments her.

"So I can't stay with Riley?" Lindsey clarifies.

"No. You cannot stay with Riley. He's a teenage boy, you're a teenage girl the answer is no," Catherine tells her.


	6. Chapter 6

Eric: He drops Catherine and Lindsey off, and goes out for a meeting of sorts. He meets this person at a small restaurant. He finds who he's looking for and sits down at a table next to them.

"So what's this about?" he asks.

"I just want you to know that Catherine is a really good friend of mine and I wouldn't want to see her get hurt. Take good care of her. You seem like a nice guy so I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"I'm sure she gave you plenty of chances," he tells him.

"I don't know. I just realized recently what an idiot I've been. I was really ready to make my move when you came around."

"Oh," he replies.

Eric begins thinking to himself when a country song pops into his head.

_You're throwin' around a lot of serious accusations  
Ain't too hard to tell what you're insinuatin'  
You think I'm the one who stole her away  
If not for me she'd still be yours today  
We're both men here so why play games  
Why don't we call a spade a spade_

"I mean I've always been there for her and..."

Eric tunes out the rest of what he's saying because he starts thinking about that little song again.

_Man to man  
Tell me the truth, tell me  
Were you ever there when she needed you  
Man to man  
Look me in the eye, tell me  
If you really loved her  
Why'd you make her cry  
Man to man  
Who cheated who  
You're the one to blame  
Tell me it ain't true  
Man to man  
Man to man_

"So if you really had feelings for her why didn't you tell her? I think that you really let her down," Eric tells him.

"I've never let her down. You might but I haven't," he replies.

Eric wonders how he can think that when the man got married to someone he barely knew over someone he supposedly loved.

_Well you think all your anger is justified  
Me, I think, it's just your wounded pride  
What did you really think she was gonna do  
She's a real woman, not a doormat for you  
You want her back, but it's too late_

_Why don't we just cut to the chase_

"It kind of sounds like she's been there for you through some rough times, but you haven't always been there for her. Maybe you've used her as a doormat?"

"I'll admit I've done that to some women, but never to her. I love her," he argues.

"That kind of sucks for you," Eric curtly responds.

_Man to man  
Tell me the truth, tell me  
Were you ever there when she needed you  
Man to man  
Look me in the eye, tell me  
If you really loved her  
Why'd you make her cry  
Man to man  
Who cheated who  
You're the one to blame  
Tell me it ain't true  
Man to man_

"You have a funny way of showing that you love her don't you think? I mean you didn't technically cheat on her because you were too stupid to ever ask her out, but you married someone else and broke her heart,"Eric points out.

"I didn't break her heart. She's tough as nails I'm sure that didn't phase her."

"Well she's getting married to me Warrick. You need to get over her. She loves me. You had your chance with her, and now it's too late. If you really loved her you'd let her go but that's just my opinion," he replies to the load of bull he's just been delivered.

"I can't do that. I love her..."

"Well I guess you'll just have to come to the wedding and be miserable then. Because if you try to tear us apart and ruin her being happy you'll have me to deal with," he smiles viciously as he turns to leave.

The next weekend Catherine flies out to Miami to help Eric pack.

"Are you hungry?" he asks.

"Kind of," she answers.

"Why don't I go out and get something?"

"Ok,"

A few minutes after Eric leaves Catherine hears someone knocking on the door. She gets up to see who it is. She opens the door.

"Hi."

"Hi. Eric isn't here. He'll be back in a little while. He went to get a bite to eat."

"That's ok I actually came over to talk to you," Calleigh admits.

"Oh. Well come in," Catherine motions her in.

Calleigh follows Catherine into the living room.

They both situate themselves on the couch.

"So are you feeling any better than the last time I saw you?" Catherine asks.

"Yeah. I am."

"So did you figure out what was making you sick?"

"Yeah,"she nods.

"Good."

"Just out of curiosity how well do you know Greg?"

"Better than I'd like to. Why?"

"I was just wondering. I mean he seemed like a nice guy, geeky but nice. He never called me back though."

"He normally isn't like that. If he thought that you were seriously interested in him you'd be sick of him by now. He thinks most women are into him. And he flirts with just about all of them."

"Oh."

"But he's a pretty good guy. He's a little bit immature, but he is one of the youngest people there."

"Right,"she nods.

"So why are you so interested?"

"I was just wondering. I mean after what happened I just thought that I should try and find out what kind of a person he was," she answers.

"Oh. There isn't another reason?"

"Yeah there is but..."

"But what?"

"It's just that..."

"That what?"

"When I met him he seemed like a decent guy, but now he seems like kind of a jerk."

"So did you want him to call you because you were interested in him?"

"No. He's a nice guy but he isn't really my type," she admits.

"Oh. I'm kind of confused then."

"I wanted to talk to him because I wanted to set up a time when we could meet face to face,"Calleigh answers.

"Why is that?"

"Because..." she stops, unsure how to put what she wants to say.

"Because you're pregnant?"

"How did you know?"

"I figured it out when we were at the restaurant," Catherine answers.

"I didn't even know then."

"Once you've been pregnant those sorts of things jump out at you."

"I see."

"You've got to talk to him."

"I don't want anything from him I can take care of everything myself I just wanted him to know."

"You sound like me. I'm always convinced that I can do everything by myself. But raising a kid is a different story. It's not something I would have done by myself if I had a choice."

"I know."

"It's a lot harder than you think. Not really harder, just different. When you're a single parent you have days when you just want a break because you're afraid that if you don't get one you're going to lose it, but you have to just take a breath and keep going. Raising a kid with two parents is easier in that respect."

"I can do by myself."

"I'm sure that you can but you've still got to tell Greg."

"I know but I can't tell him if he doesn't take my calls."

"True."

"Plus when I tell him he's probably just going to freak out anyway."

"He might he might not. I can't always tell what his reaction to something is going to be just because he's a quite multi-faceted guy."

"So what do I do?"

"Give some serious thought as to if you really want to do this all alone or not. It's going to be hard either way. You've got to think about the fact that you're so far apart and how that's going to work."

"Yeah I guess," Calleigh nods.

"Hey I'm homeཀ" Eric exclaims as he comes in.

"Well I'm going to get going," Calleigh announces.

"Bye Catherine. Thanks," she says as she walks toward Eric.

"Hi Calleigh."

"Eric."

"Bye Calleigh," he waves.

"Bye Eric," she smirks as she walks out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Calleigh:

Calleigh calls the CSI headquarters in Vegas.

"Hello? CSI may I help you?"

"May I speak to Greg Sanders?"

"I'm sorry Ma'am he's not in right now can I give him a message?"

"Just tell him that Calleigh called. And that I'd like for him to call me back."

Greg: When Greg gets in he walks past the receptionist.

"Greg," she says.

"Yes Judy?"

"You've got a message/"

"Ok."

"Someone named Calleigh called for you. She asked that you call her back."

"Ok thank you Judy."

He goes into the break room.

"What do you look so down in the dumps for?" Nick asks.

"Calleigh called for me."

"And?"

"I wasn't here."

"So?"

"So I don't have her number."

"So?"

"I can't call her back since I don't have her number."

"Dude get online and look her up."

"I guess I could do that."

Greg searches her name later but nothing comes up. Nick is walking by when he throws the mouse across the room. It narrowly misses Nick.

"Dude what's you problem?"

"I can't find her number."

"Why not?"

"I don't know her last name," he admits.

"Ok so call to the Miami office and ask for it."

"Ok."

He calls the Miami office.

"Hello? CSI Miami how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Calleigh."

"Calleigh who?"

"Um I don't know her last name."

"Sorry sir I can't give out information to you if you don't know who you're looking for. If you remember call back later," she suggests.

"Yeah ok," he hangs up.

Calleigh: She calls his cellphone again but this time it says that it's out of service. So she calls Catherine.

"Hello?"

"Catherine it's Calleigh. I just tried to call Greg and I keep getting this message that it's out of service could you give me his number again, just so I can be sure that I wrote down the right thing?"

"Yeah sure,"Catherine agrees.

"Thank you."

"His number is 1-702-555-6859,"

Calleigh writes the number down.

"Thank you. Sorry to bother you."

"It's ok."

"Bye."

"Bye," Catherine hangs up.

Calleigh tries the number. But she gets the same results as before. She really wants to scream but instead she picks up her cellphone and hurls it across the room. It thuds against the wall before she realizes what she's just done.

"Crap," she says aloud.

She gets up and walks over to the other side of the room to retrieve her phone. She picks it up and much to her surprise it still works. She puts it in her pocket and assesses the damage to her wall. A nice big hole in the middle of her wall. She thinks for a second and decides she'll just hang a picture there to cover it. Out of sight out of mind right? Well not exactly. She couldn't see her baby but that she was certainly on her mind. She couldn't see Greg either but he was on her mind too. But that theory cwuld probably work for a little hole though.

Calleigh tries in vain to reach Greg, but can't seem to get a hold of him.

Three weeks later: the day before the wedding- Catherine:

It's eleven at night and there's someone ringing the door bell. She runs down the stairs in her robe with a green exfoliating mask on. She opens the door and is petrified.

"ERICཀ What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I wanted to see you."

"You can't see me before the wedding."

"I thought it was the day of the wedding."

"So?"

"I just wanted to see you for a minute."

"Why?"

"To tell you how much I love you."

"I think you could have waited until tomorrow don't you?"

"No," he says as he kisses her.

She looks at her watch. "Ok you can come in for half an hour. I want you to be gone well before midnight," she tells him.

"Ok," he smiles.

"If you don't mind I'm going to go wash this off."

"Ok," he agrees.

She goes into the kitchen and pulls out a clean wash cloth she washes the green gunk off her face and returns to the living room.

"So what are you here for?"

"I told you."

"Uh huh."

"So is Lindsey home?"

"No she is at her grandmother's house. He grandma is bringing her to help me get ready around noon tomorrow."

"Good."

"So why are you here again?"

"Booty call?" he says slickly.

"You can't wait until tomorrow night? You can't wait twenty four hours for our wedding night?"

"I've already waited for three weeks."

"No you have to wait."

"Since when have you ever been prudish? You slept with me..." he stops himself before he sticks his foot in his mouth.

"I know. But I'd just like to wait. I don't want to jinx this."

"Oh come on. Please. I mean it is technically our wedding night isn't it?"

"No,"she shakes her head.

"Yeah sure it is. The night, or eve of our wedding. You know like Christmas eve? It's basically the same thing,"he argues.

She rolls her eyes and walks away.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"Upstairs."

"Are you running away from me?"

"I don't know I guess you'll have to come and see for yourself," she taunts.

He races up the stairs as quickly as he can. 11:57 P.M. Catherine looks over at her alarm clock and sees what time it is.

"You've got to go."

"Why?"

"It's almost midnight. You have to go. And don't argue either. I don't have time for that. Just do it or you're never having sex with me again," she says frantically as she throws his clothes at him.

"Ok," he gulps as he quickly gets dressed. He starts toward the door and turns around for a second.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Going to kiss you goodnight."

"Don't have time just goཀ" she demands.

"Ok," he agrees as he starts down the stairs.

"And run," she calls out to him. She hears the door shut and lock, a car start up, and pull out of the driveway.

The following morning around seven Catherine wakes up. The first thing she thinks about is Eric. She picks up the phone and dials his cell phone.

"Hello?" a groggy male voice answers on the other end.

"Hi," she says like a giddy school girl.

"Who is this?" he questions.

"Uh it's your wifeཀ" she answers slightly offended.

"Oh. Hi wifey."

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Good. Why are you calling me this early?"

"I just wanted to remind you that we're getting married today."

"Yes I know," he tells her.

"Well I just wanted you to have a good day. I thought if I called to give you your wake up call you'd have a good day."

"I'm getting married to you today of course I'll have a good day."

"Won't you be sad though?"

"Why?"

"You don't get to see me until the ceremony."

"I'm sure that it'll be worth it."

"I hope for your sake it is."

"Thanks. I love you, but I'm hanging up now," he tells her.

"K love you bye," she finishes like a truly giddy school girl.

He hangs up and they start getting ready for their afternoon nuptials.

Eric's dressing room:

Someone knocks on his door.

"Who is it?" he asks as he finishes his tie.

"It's Warrick man, can I come in?"

"Sure."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"I'm sure that..."

"You don't have to explain."

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Being a jerk to you. You were right. I should let her go, but when I pictured her in a wedding gown, she was always walking down the aisle to me. But she's not. So I'm just going to be happy for her."

"I'm glad you came to your senses."

"But, Catherine is a good friend to me and if you do anything to hurt her I'll have to kill you."

"I'm not going to do anything to hurt her."

"I hope not, because she has a lot of male friends."

"I know. She used to be a stripper, but I don't care."

"No man. The guys she works with now. We're pretty protective of her, so we'll be watching you carefully."

"Ok thanks for the warning."

"Uh huh," he nods.


	8. Chapter 8

Greg: He stares at his shoes while sitting on the pew in the church. He starts twiddling his thumbs wondering if she's going to show up. He hears the door open, and high heeled foot steps. When he looks back he sees her. She almost makes eye contact but just walks past him. She goes to the end of the aisle next to him. He can barely see her.

Calleigh: She looks at him for a second and then directs her attention to the front of the church hoping he'll stop staring. Even as she looks away she can feel his eyes looking at her.

Then the piano starts playing and the ceremony starts. The ceremony goes beautifully. Everything goes off without a hitch.

When Calleigh arrives at the reception she notices that the place card next to her says Greg's name. She walks away from the table just as he walks in.

"Wait," he calls out. She walks away. He follows her into another room. It's quiet and nobody is around. He catches up with her. He grabs her by the arm. "Calleighཀ"

She turns around and looks at him. "What?"

"You look nice."

"That's great. If that's what you stopped to tell me please let me go."

"Can we talk?"

"About what? About the fact that I asked you to call me two months ago and you didn't?"

"I'm sorry. I lost your number."

"And what about the other times?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know why you didn't answer?"

"That must have been after I dropped my phone into a bucket of water."

"That's funny ha ha," she says sarcastically.

"I'm serious."

"Whatever. Could you please just leave me alone?"

"Why are you so mad? I don't understand. I know that I didn't call you back, and I'm sorry but it still doesn't make sense to me."

"It doesn't have to,"she answers.

"Ok. But you seem too pissed. I mean most of the time girl's don't get this mad if you don't call. Besides I didn't figure that you'd want to see me again anyway. You are the one that said 'what happens in vegas stays in vegas' weren't you?"

"Yeah but I was wrong."

"So why did you want me to call you in the first place?"

"It doesn't matter," she tells him as she walks away.

After a while Greg goes and talks to Catherine.

"Congrats," he tells her.

"Thank you," she smiles.

"Hey do you happen to know what's wrong with Calleigh by chance? I just ran into her and she didn't seem at all happy to see me."

"You didn't talk to her on the phone?"

"No. Why?"

"Then you don't know."

"Know what?"

"Look I don't think I should be the one to tell you. You need to go find her."

"Ok," he agrees.

"You might check her room."

He leaves the room and goes back to where Calleigh was before. He doesn't find her. He takes Catherine's advice he wonders into the lobby of the hotel and walks over to the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" she asks in a less than polite tone.

"I'm looking for Calleigh Duquesne's room."

"And you are?"

"Her brother," he lies.

"Room 918," she tells him.

"Thank you."

He grabs the first available elevator and goes up to the ninth floor. He walks down the hall until he finds her room. He gently knocks on the door. He hears someone walk toward him.

Calleigh: She looks through the peephole of her door and sees him. Against her better judgement she decides to let him in. She opens the door and stares at him.

"Can I come in?" he asks.

"Yeah," she says in a low voice.

He walks into her room and they sit down on a couch off to the side of the room.

"Look I'm really sorry. Catherine told me that I needed to find you. She wouldn't tell me what's going on."

"Nothing is going on please just let it go," she begs.

"Seriously what's going on? You're mad at me because I didn't call so when you see me in person you won't talk to me? That doesn't make any sense. Girls usually don't get this upset over me."

"Could you explain it to me?"

"I guess,"she shrugs.

"Ok?"

"I needed to talk to you because I had something important to tell you."

"Ok. What?"

"Greg I... never mind."

"Calleigh just tell me," he pleads.

"Fine. Greg I'm pregnant."

"Oh... wait what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Ok. That's nice to know."

"That's how you react?"

"Good luck?"

"You're a jerk get outཀ"

"Why am I a jerk? I didn't do anything. You've obviously moved on with your life. Is that why you were mad? You couldn't call me and rub it in my face?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't move on with my life. I didn't have a chance to."

"I don't understand. Why are you getting mad at me? It isn't like I did this to you,"

"What?ཀ Why else would I have called you half a million times? It's not like I just woke up one morning and was miraculously pregnant."

"Well I'd guess that you had some help."

"Yeah from you."

"What?"

"Greg did you not hear any of what I just said?"

"I did but..."

"Greg I'm pregnant," she says slowly.

"I got that."

"I'm pregnant with your baby," she tells him.

"What? I thought we used something."

"Who knows. I don't even remember that night."

"So you're telling me that you–a woman I barely know from thousands of miles away, that I had a one night stand with is pregnant with _my_ baby?"

"Yes that is exactly what I'm telling you."

"Are you sure? I mean that was what... four months ago?"

"Yes I know."

"You're four months pregnant?" he says in disbelief as he stares at her.

"Yes," she pulls a couple pictures out of her nearby purse. She hands them to him and asks, "See?"

He simply nods and stares at the pictures.

"Well?"

"Uh... I..."

"You what?"

"I guess I'm wondering what we do now."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I don't know."

"If you don't want to do this you don't have to. I'm perfectly capable of doing this on my own. I can raise her by myself."

"No," he looks around toward the balcony. "Can you give me a minute to clear my head?"

She nods. He gets off the couch and goes onto the balcony. He takes some deep breaths, looks around, and clears his head for a minute. He takes a second to think and then walks back in the room shutting the sliding glass door behind him.

"Ok..." he starts with a refreshed feeling after clearing his mind, and some deep breaths. Not that the air quality in Las Vegas was great or anything, but it was at the very least fresh air.

"Ok what?"

"We're having a baby together?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I don't want you to do it by yourself. I definitely want to be there. I might be a flake sometimes but I'm not irresponsible."

"Ok but how is this going to work? I live in Florida and you live in Nevada."

"I'll move to Florida. I always promised myself that when I had a child I'd do whatever it took to give them a normal, happy life. I'll do whatever it takes to be there."

"I don't think you should move to Florida."

"You want me to fly from Vegas every weekend or two? I want to be a hands on parent. I don't want to see my kid every once in a blue moon."

"Ok. But Greg I don't even know you. I don't know anything about you and I'm having your baby. I mean it's just hard to trust someone with _your_ child when you don't know them."

"I'm this baby's father and I want to be there as much as I can."

"I understand that, but you don't understand what it's like to have someone growing inside of you. It changes everything when you feel someone else move inside of you. I always thought that it would be creepy, and that it would freak me out, but it doesn't anymore."

"I don't know how this is going to work but I think that we should agree that no matter what we'll do what's best for our child."

"I agree about that, but right now I just want to try and figure it out. I don't know you and I don't know if..."

"I'm your type? I get that a lot. I know that I look like a total geek who can't be serious about anything, and I am sometimes but not always. I'm the guy that all the girls laugh with, or at and then they never give me the light of day. Which is a shame because if they got to know me they'd know that I'm a sweet guy who is passionate about everything he does."

"You're young and I just don't want you to feel obligated to do something you feel you have to when you don't. I don't expect anything from you if you don't want to participate."

"But I want to."

"Are you sure? Because it's all or nothing with kids. And I won't let you hurt my daughter."

"I wouldn't do that."

"You don't think you would but sometimes work seems more important than everything else."

"Not to me. I'll be there for everything. Every first. Smile, laugh, word, step, fall, lost tooth, broken heart. I want to be there for every first, and every second and third. I want to be there for every important moment. I didn't exactly have that with my parents. But I'd like to have that with my child."

"I understand that but I just don't know if you should move to Miami. I know that you want to be there but I think we should get to know each other better before we make any rash decisions. I mean I don't know that I see us together really, and I just don't want things to get more complicated than they are."

"Ok. Why don't we just take time to get to know each other, and go from there."

"Ok."


End file.
